poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sue stops the Wedding/Sue saves Noby
This is the part when Sue stops the wedding in time and sings to Noby that reversed the spell in Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical. Meanwhile :Sophia ::Today is finally the day ::The day that I’d dreamed since I was small ::My plan is going well ::And Noby is in my clutches ::And Noby will be mine!! :Sue ::This is finally the day ::The day that I’d dream since I was small ::But instead of having him ::As my husband ::He ended up as a king ::But I know that he loves me :Sophia ::I would care for him ::Just like I’d care for my people ::Then Noby will say ::Just until that moment that I want us to be together ::And he is the one I loved ::Yes, I love that boy in my heart ::There is more room ::But I want him to be ::All mine! :Sue ::We have to stop her before it’s too late ::I hope the plan will save the day ::Then I will say ::I’m afraid to lose him to the one who wants him for herself ::As he’s the one I loved ::Yes, I love that boy in my heart ::I do consume ::Oh hang on Noby ::I’ll be there very soon!! beats the guards and the gang continues the plan to save Noby :Sophia ::Finally he moment has arrived ::For me ::To be one lucky bride :Sue ::I know this plan must work ::Or Noby will end up marrying her ::Noby will be… :Sophia ::Mine! ::All mine! ::laughs Meanwhile Counsel: We have gathered her today to celebrate the marriage of King Noby and Queen Sophia. For honor and for duty… Then Doraemon: Oh no! The wedding has started!! Tino: What?!! We’ll never make it there in time. Sue: Don’t give up!! I love Noby so much and I can’t lose him now. Todd: That’s right let’s go! Evelyn: We can’t quit now! Sunset Shimmer: Alright let’s go! Ash: Right! at the wedding Counsel: Queen Sophia, would you take King Noby as you wedded husband? Sophia: I do. Counsel: King Noby, would you take Queen Sophia as you wedded wife? Noby: I… Sue: STOP!!! Sophia: YOU!! Tohka: That’s right and we’re going to take you down!! Lor and Brian: Yeah!! Kristoff: No way we’re going to lose!! Sophia: You guys think you all can stop me. It’s too late!!! Noby is mine now, remember? :Sue ::No!! ::You’re wrong ::All you did is put him under your spell ::To do your pending. ::I cared for him when I first met him ::And I can’t lose him to someone like you!! :Sophia ::You see Sue ::I fixed Noby’s broken heart ::And you didn’t ::You hated him and treated him bad!! :Sue ::That’s not true ::I loved him in all my life ::And your plan to make him a king forever ::So you won’t have to rule your planet alone :Sophia ::That’s right, I planned all this ::And it had worked thanks to you ::You had broken a heart of a lovable boy ::I should thank you ::But I’ll have to marry Noby now! :Sue ::No you don’t ::Just wait and see ::I’ll prove that I love him Sue: Noby, listen to me. I know you’re heartbroken because of me, but just let me help you. :Sue ::Listen to my voice ::I know that you love me ::And I love you to ::Just let me make it up to you ::I’m the one that you loved Noby: S…S…Sue? Sue: Noby Oh Noby. Doraemon: The spell must have been reversed because Sue sings to him. Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes